Burning Desire
by Blesshyew
Summary: Helen's father is away, and this gives her all the ammunition she needs to bed Orion and Lucas. A normal boring day soon becomes one filled with sweaty bodies, pleasure and forbidden fruit. * Rated M for a reason, so read at your own risk. Very sour lemons in this so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Helen was bored.

Well, bored was a huge understatement. As well as being bored out of her mind, she was angry and upset. Lucas was her cousin. The boy she had fallen so hard for was her cousin. The thought of Lucas touching her and ravishing her body used to turn her on, however, now she had learned that they shared the same blood- it made her sick to her stomach.

But there was one thing she couldn't seem to ignore…

The feeling that she got whenever he would enter the room. It wasn't just the love she used to feel, it was excitement. With her Father away on a work deal across seas, Helen was being babysat by both Orion and Lucas tonight. Both boys thought they should stay with her as it was their duty, Helen thought it was unnecessary.

With all the drama that had progressed lately, Helen just wanted a little bit of normality in her life- Helen wanted to chill out on the sofa, till stupid o'clock, watching crappy TV shows. She couldn't do that though- danger was just around the corner. Descending the stairs in her house, Helen made her way into the kitchen and brewed herself a cup of hot chocolate. Orion and Lucas were due in an hour, so finishing her hot drink, Helen thought she'd run a nice, hot, bath to bide time.

As she sunk into the boiling bath, she sighed in pleasure. The heat of the water licking and nipping at her skin felt like Heaven and she loved every minute of it. As she lay back, the water smothered her body completely leaving only her head to be resting above the surface. Helen thought back to all her and Lucas' make-out sessions, and all the times she had tried to be intimate with him, but he'd shot her down. Some parts of Helen was glad he did because she can rest knowing she's never had sex with her cousin, but some parts are disappointed and, well, bummed.

Twenty minutes later, Helen got out of the bath and entered her bedroom. She dried her body and put on her panties, and took her pony-tail out, letting her hair down. Rummaging for a shirt, she heard a cough and spun around to see the source.

Orion was sitting at her desk, mouth agape and eyes wide.

Helen mirrored his expression. Realizing she was pretty much naked, she smiled slightly before sitting on her bed. For some time, she had been thinking of Orion in a sexual way. Helen couldn't help her feelings, and it just so happened that she was in love with him, too. Helen leant back on her bed smiling like the Cheshire cat from Alice and Wonderland. She had a motive. Weeks, she had been plucking up the courage to throw herself at Orion, and now was the time.

"Don't you think you should cover up?" Orion said as he got over the initial shock of seeing Helen in nothing but thin panties that would make a stripper blush.

"Do you want me to?" Helen asked innocently, batting her eyelashes like a little girl with a crush.

Orion sighed. "Look, Helen, I like you- a lot, but I won't take advantage of you. You're under a lot of stress lately, and if I were you, I'd want a distraction, too…"

Helen felt her temper rising. She stood up and glared at Orion. "I am under a lot of stress, yes, and maybe I do want a distraction but you wouldn't be taking advantage of me. I'm a big girl and I am sick of being treated like this little girl who can't handle shit!"

Orion jumped up when Helen started to yell louder and louder, he could see the anger on her face and knew it was a matter of time before she tried attacking him with her electricity.

"Helen… I want to be with you, so much… holding back is proving to be difficult enough, please don't make it harder,"

At this, Helen chuckled, walking up to him and burying her head in his neck, nipping and licking his skin. Orion felt himself giving in to who he was and temptation was rising.

"We can't…" Orion whispered.

"Yes we can,"

And with that, Helen pulled Orion over to her bed and pushed him down. With a dark chuckled, she crawled up his body, under she straddled his hips. Lowering her head to meet his, she kissed Orion on the lips, and the feeling of their bodies pressed together was magical. As if a beast took over Orion, he grabbed her arse and squeezed her soft cheeks, pulling them apart and slapping them lightly, gaining a moan from Helen. She'd never felt anything so exciting.

"Orion…" she breathed.

"Yeah?"

"I want you to fuck me, and I want you to fuck me hard."

That was all the go-ahead he needed before he spun the pair around until he was on top, and he ripped off her panties before kissing his way down her body slowly and painfully.

Helen didn't know what hit her when she felt his hot breath on her lower region. Licking, sucking, flicking- Orion pleasured Helen until she was grabbing at was she could and screaming out in delight. Helen came hard as Orion pumped his digits in and out of her fast, and then slow, and then fast again.

"What the fuck?"

Both Helen and Orion broke apart, gasping and not knowing where to look.

"It seems like I… interrupted, I'll go." Lucas spat at the pair.

Helen reached out for him, "No, please!" She shouted. "We're sorry…"

"It looks it," Laughed Lucas.

"Lucas, we didn't mean to hurt you, we just-" Orion tried explaining.

"I don't want to know,"

Helen tried racking her brain for things to say to make the whole situation better somehow, but she couldn't think, until…

"Join us."


	2. Chapter 2

(HELEN'S POV)

"I'm sorry, that is just fucked up. No way,"

I backtracked, shuffling away from Orion and standing in front of Lucas. I could see that he was trying to keep his eyes up, and not peer at my nudity; I could see the struggle inside his head. "Please," I whispered seductively.

Lucas clenched and unclenched his jaw, closing his eyes and shaking his head from left to right slowly. "This is wrong, this is not who you are, Helen…"

I sighed, chuckling quietly to myself and dipping my head so I was looking at the floor. I raked my mind for things I could say to make him change his mind. I needed, so desperately, for the two people I loved to be inside me. I yearned for them as much as I yearned for air and I knew they felt it too, they needed this just as much as I did.

Without a word, I turned away from Lucas, slowly walking back to the bed where Orion sat. "I guess," I started. "If you won't fuck me, then Orion will…"

Crawling across the bed towards Orion, I made sure to arch my back- showing Lucas what he could have if he wanted it. I stopped at Orion's legs, hastily unbuckling his belt and then undoing the zip on his jeans. It wasn't long before they were off and in a heap on the floor, and suddenly his shirt appeared in addition to the pile.

Orion threw his head back in pleasure as my hand enveloped his cock, squeezing the base of his shaft and proceeding to stroke his length. I had never seen a penis before, so the size, the texture and potentially the taste was all new to me. I pumped him hard and fast, glorified at the small puddle of pre-cum that had started to emerge from the tip of his penis.

I didn't waste time- I went straight in for the kill, wrapping my wet lips around his head and pressing my tongue against his cum and savouring the salty taste. I could hear Orion's husky moans and I could feel his hand pressing hesitantly against the back of my head. Fast forward a few seconds and I was taking him in my mouth like there was no tomorrow- his soft, spongy head was hitting the back of my throat and his balls were tightening in my hands.

"Fuck…" I heard Orion pant.

That was all the ammunition I needed to stop what I was doing and remove his cock from my mouth.

A flash of anger in his eyes told me I had left him hard and waiting to cum; however, that was the idea. "Not so fast, you'll get to cum soon…" I smiled.

"Ah!" I screamed in delight and shock as I felt something wet dart inside me from behind- it didn't take everything to know it was Lucas' tongue and I threw my head back and held onto Orion as Lucas sucked my clit from behind- he was pulling at my cheeks, and licking up and down the length of my arse and pussy as if he wanted me to cry out from my orgasm.

"Fuck me, please, oh my fucking god," I cried out. Orion's hand came back to the back of my head and he very obviously pushed my head to his cock. I welcomed it inside my mouth, and sucked at his shaft – milking him slowly.

I felt the tip of Lucas' cock at my entrance, pushing slowly as he stretched me open. It felt uncomfortable and it got to the point where the pain was unbearable. I started to question my decision… was I ready for one cock inside me, let alone two? Had I made a mistake? I wanted to scream and tell him to stop, however; something inside me liked the pain I was in, there was a side to me that enjoyed the thought of being fucked by two powerful, sexy, boys.

"You okay, Helen?" I heard Lucas talk. I just hummed in response- mainly because Orion's cock was in my mouth, and because the pain was too much. Lucas thrust deep, sending his member deep inside me. I gasped, lifting my head and wrapping my fist around Orion, squeezing him tight. I couldn't even utter a syllable. I felt stuffed- full to the brim! Lucas was moaning already. I could feel his hips pressed against my arse, meaning his wasn't getting any deeper than he already was.

After a minute, I slowly slid my hips away from Lucas' and back again, thriving in the pain of his hard member being inside me still, waiting to pound me into oblivion. Lucas took that as the go ahead and started to ease himself in and out of me. I began pumping my hand up and down Orion's shaft as he leant forward and pinched my hard nipples. Lucas was pumping in and out of me, pushing me and pulling me against him.

The sound of skin slapping, moans and groans could have been heard from a lengthy distance but we didn't care, we were too wrapped up in the pleasure and the pain.

We kept at the pace until my stomach started tightening and loosening, and then little thrills would dart around in my stomach. A small sensation to pee commenced and then it grew, bigger and faster until I was begging Lucas to fuck me harder in every way possible. I was swearing, screaming and crying at the top of my lungs as I needed release. I didn't want them to stop, I didn't want Lucas to stop fucking me from behind, and I didn't want Orion to stop playing with my tits, and I didn't stop pumping his shaft. Orion's hips began to buckle the same time as Lucas' did, and although the sync was perfect, the pace my hand was going in fastened as I dropped my head to once again welcome Orion's cock.

He was about to cum, and so were Lucas and myself. We all felt it, and we all wanted it.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Lucas chanted. "Ah," He grunted as he rammed his cock back inside me, sending me jolting forward on Orion's cock, making it hit the back of my throat and as I felt Orion empty his load in my throat, and Lucas' cum seep deep inside my wetness, I came hard- my pussy contracting around Lucas' cock. Lucas fucked me through our orgasms though, until it became thick and wet inside me, more so than it was before.

I swallowed Orion's seed, bringing my head and slurping my way to the tip of his cock until he was clean. Lucas pulled out of me and just as I was sure he would flop on the bed next to Orion and I, I felt his mouth on me, his tongue inside me- lapping up our juices. His hot tongue made me sigh in pleasure, and when he was done, he too, laid panting on the bed.

My breathing was erratic and my once virginal pussy was now tired, but I still wasn't satisfied… I still hadn't fulfilled my fantasy.

"Orion's turn." I whispered in his ear, resulting in a wide eyed Orion. "This time, I am on my back…"

Orion climbed off the bed and stood at the foot of it. He grabbed my legs and turned me over, pulling me over to where he was. My legs were in the air, forming a 'V' shape- Orion grabbed them and placed them around his waist.

There was no warning and he plunged himself inside me, causing me to arch my back upwards. Orion groaned, huskily whispering in my ear, "I'm going to fuck you senseless, you won't even remember your name…"


End file.
